Session 75: Raksha Solar Hero
(291) Ceylin: I'm going to be pretty solidly distracted tonight. My friends are on spring break right now, so my apartment is hosting an impromptu Marvel vs. Capcom 3 tournament. (286) Lian: I see (286) Lian: so ** (284) Priceless Emerald makes Kel watch MLP ** (287) Niet: So, what's teh plan? (286) Lian: well? (284) Priceless Emerald: I'm not sure (291) Ceylin: Did anything happen after I passed out last week? (286) Lian: Niet traded all of the Eye's land for Thorns (291) Ceylin: So is there anything standing between us and it anymore? (286) Lian: well actually being able to follow up on that, and some towns and crap since Thorns mostly went north (291) Ceylin: Well, I guess we'd probably want to start making ourselves the owners of Thorns in more than just name. Get the people on our side and all that. Unfortunately, I think Dani packs most of our society-level punch? (291) Ceylin: Wait, I guess Emerald has a good chunk too. (286) Lian: ceylin and Niet are more than capable of getting mortals on their side (284) Priceless Emerald: I could probably help things if I grabbed Spawning Pit Sanctification (287) Niet: We need to deal with Eye too. (287) Niet: Since the Abyssals won't leave until then. (291) Ceylin: Yeah. (291) Ceylin: I guess that'd be priority 1. (286) Lian: and your extra city setup somewhere (284) Priceless Emerald: let me consult the map of creation for a sec (284) Priceless Emerald: Lian, see that large island to the west of thorns on the map? (286) Lian: yes (284) Priceless Emerald: is there anything there? (286) Lian: yes (284) Priceless Emerald: what? (286) Lian: a small kingdom (284) Priceless Emerald: anything noteworthy about it? (286) Lian: The Mask didn't attack it (287) Niet: Isn't that inside Thorns' territory? (284) Priceless Emerald: I was considering putting the city either on the east side of that island, or in the crook of the grey river immediately west of Denandsor, opposite Varsi (286) Lian: pretend I can draw circles right and I didn't mess up... and no one pointed it out.. for like a year (284) Priceless Emerald: what? (286) Lian: on the map I had for this game (286) Lian: that shadell was referencing (286) Lian: puyo, Varsi, and various farms aer between you and thorns proper.. of course the land that the Marukai want back.... (286) Lian: so eye? (291) Ceylin: I think so. (286) The Eye and Seven Despairs: shadell? (284) Priceless Emerald: I suppose if we're headed to the eye I'll nab yozi body unity (287) Niet: Yeah. (287) Niet: So, we're trying to get Auto to take him into his soul hierarchy? (284) Priceless Emerald: I guess (286) The Eye and Seven Despairs: ((You should totally add a ghost.. it will help your body!) (287) Niet: ((But they're so alike!) (284) Priceless Emerald: hrm (286) The Eye and Seven Despairs: ((This is my minime soul) (284) Priceless Emerald: so, basically, we don't have any good good plan for the eye (286) The Eye and Seven Despairs: well Niet could probably just tell him to leave, a Deathlord bumming around your city will have no bad cosequences (287) Niet: Wait... (287) Niet: When did this become a bad plan? (287) Niet: Since... (287) Niet: We discussed it a while ago as a good idea for Auto's ghost. (287) Niet: Err body. (286) Lian: autocthon may think its a bad idea (287) Niet: Yes. You said before that it seemed possible it would be a good idea to him. (286) Lian: It might, it might not (287) Niet: So let's try it? (286) Lian: which end? (287) Niet: Eye already tacitly agreed? (286) Lian: its probably easier with all the stuff you did before (287) Niet: Didn't we already go through asking him? (286) Lian: I don't see anything of you talking with him in any period where you had any idea about Autocthon's health (287) Niet: Session 52. (287) Niet: Probably 51 as well. (286) Lian: Oh yeah Misrememberd stuff.. good thing everything is written down (287) Niet: 51 is where the offer is made. (284) Priceless Emerald: honestly, given we don't have dani, and ceylin's going to be intermittent, I'd rather do more side stuff (286) Lian: like what then? (287) Niet: Take over guild? (287) Niet: They're just mortals. (284) Priceless Emerald: well, for one, we've got to deal with the city Niet handed to priceless on a silver platter, there's also things like helping to organize the exodus of autocthonia (286) Lian: why is there an exodus? (284) Priceless Emerald: I thought he was going to have them all leave so he could return to his original physical configuration (286) Lian: that was more to deal with the problem the rest can be handled much mroe long term (284) Priceless Emerald: ah (286) Lian: You'd have to convince autocthon.. though he does have an opening.. (286) Lian: so really your short term stuff is Autocthon or the city (286) Lian: or I guess messing with Senoske more (287) Niet: Whatever works. (284) Priceless Emerald: I vote we scout out that island, find out why Lian says the Mask didn't mess with it, and possibly see about using it as a new location for the Matropolis (287) Niet: K. (286) Lian: It seems small and peaceful from what you can tell, not in the shadowlands.. but then its hard to grow a shadowlands across salt water.. (284) Priceless Emerald: any noteworthy physical features? (286) Lian: There's a number of small villages, and a larger town not quite city as the capitol (284) Priceless Emerald: so there are 3 possibilities, either, A. the place isn't important enough for the mask to really grab, B. the saltwater's too much of a pain, or C. something important is hidden there (286) Lian: right (284) Priceless Emerald: well, I suppose we go to the capitol, find out who's in charge. (286) Lian: it has a small manor like building ** (284) Priceless Emerald approaches, in her princessy look, likely with Niet and an appropriate entourage, if there is a local staff or guards, I have them announce my arrival. ** ** (287) Niet is still a maid, dutifully following Emerald. ** (286) Lian: the mortals seem to be EXTREMELY frightened of Emerald's appearance (284) Priceless Emerald: can she divine any particular reason for this? (286) Lian: (perception+awareness) (287) Niet: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,7,5,4,1,1 = (5) +1 die excellency (284) Priceless Emerald: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,6,6,5,5,5,5,2,2 = (1) +1 success excellency (286) Lian: Emerald, it almost seems.. too boring? ** (284) Priceless Emerald glances to see if her maid has any insight. ** (287) Niet: "It would seem that there is some potent effect, stopping anything particurarly cute or ugly from appearing. (284) Priceless Emerald: "Hmmm." I activate, and keep essence sight activated as I motion for one of the entourage to knock upon the door of the manor. (286) Lian: the most average seeming headman you have ever seeen answers... and looks completely terrorfied upon seeing the group (284) Priceless Emerald: "Greetings good sir, might I ask what the matter is?" She queried, "We come in good faith." (286) Lian: "There is nothing interesting here, we have no resources of value, please leave" (284) Priceless Emerald: "Now that is quite rude." she commented, "Who said anything about resources? You've barely even met us." (286) Lian: "We have nothing worth taking, please don't do anything" (284) Priceless Emerald: "And if we don't want to take anything?" she asked (286) Lian: "you have no reason to be here, bye" (284) Priceless Emerald: "What is it you fear? It certainly isn't me." she asked (286) Lian: "We don't fear anything, Please leave" (287) Niet: "Who's ordered you to be so boring?" (286) Lian: (perception+crafts) (284) Priceless Emerald: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,7,3,2 = (3) (286) Lian: all the hinges and stuff are made out of Bronze (284) Priceless Emerald: "Bronze.... seems quite popular here..." she commented, looking around. (287) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,8,6,4,3,2,2,1,1 = (3) +1 die excellency (287) Niet: 1d10.descending().vs(7) => 2 = (0) +1 die excellency (287) Niet: "Fairfolk." (287) Niet: Niet sighs and waves her hand over the door, transforming the entire thing into iron with a wave of pink light. (286) Lian: "you'll just make him mad!" (284) Priceless Emerald: "I am certain we can come to an understanding, please, introduce us." (286) Lian: "go... do something to need resucing..." ** (287) Niet points at the door. ** (287) Niet: "I could make the entire island into that easily enough." (284) Priceless Emerald: "I think he means that's how to attract him." (286) Lian: the man nods (284) Priceless Emerald: "well, then, my servant, shall we put on... a performance?" she asked of Niet (287) Niet: "It's a Raksha. Iron hurts them." ** (287) Niet poofs a few more things into iron to demonstrate. ** (284) Priceless Emerald: "As do many other things, I understand this, but if we can draw in this raksha, we need not turn everything into iron." (287) Niet: "As you wish mistress." ** (287) Niet doesn't mention the fact that the group basically wants to turn the island into metal by sticking an Autocthonian city over it anyway. ** (286) Lian: (anyway scheme?) (284) Priceless Emerald: (I think you underestimate how LARGE this island is, it's somewhere in the ballpark of 750x500 miles in area if my estimate is correct) The plan is to stage a very dramatic back alley mugging. (286) Lian: so no hanging off a cliff or soemthing? (284) Priceless Emerald: This would, since all players are connected to and really under my command, be more workable since it leaves no one exposed (286) Lian: who is doing the mugging? (284) Priceless Emerald: probably the entourage I brought that wasn't Niet (287) Niet: "Mistress. It seems that in this adorable kind of narrative, that kind of weak criminal serves mostly to show off the capabilities of someone more interesting before dying horribly." (284) Priceless Emerald: "Then what would you reccomend, dear servant?" (287) Niet: "Stage something more dramatic." (287) Niet: "Or..." (287) Niet: "Announce a competition for your hand in marriage." (287) Niet: "Be it that the first to run to the end of the world and return may marry you. Then we move the city in when they're all gone." ** (284) Priceless Emerald sighed, "What would you deem more dramatic?" ** (287) Niet: "That would be something more dramatic." (287) Niet: "Stage a tournament?" (287) Niet: "Then enter secretly in disguise!" (287) Niet: "Oh! I could pretend to be your mother and announce one." (284) Priceless Emerald: "I am not looking to be married yet, dear, but a tournament might be a good way to draw in good talent later on, file it under a good future plan. Actually, where's a good clear area that isn't developed?" she asked (287) Niet: "You wouldn't actually." (287) Niet: "This would draw it out." (287) Niet: "There is NOTHING as potent as ridiculously challenging competitions to win someone's hand in marriage to bait this kind of type." (284) Priceless Emerald: She sighed,"Very well, make it so." ** (287) Niet transforms into a matronly queen. She PIO's a bunch of flyers out of dirt and begins instructing others to go around putting them up everywhere. ** (287) Niet: "Now we just need to disguise you as a man so you can enter the tournament." (284) Priceless Emerald: She just switches her appearance with LSD (286) Lian: (perception+awareness) (291) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (291) Kel (exit): 01:28 (284) Priceless Emerald: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,8,8,6,6,4,1 = (5) (284) Priceless Emerald: (6) (286) Lian: (shadell) (287) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,9,8,8,5,2,2 = (7) +2 die excellency (286) Lian: the pair notice just intime as an androgynous red headed figure tries to sucker punch Niet (287) Niet: (How spiky is his hair?) (287) Niet: (And no giant sword?) (287) Niet: He's blocked by a large spherical shield that materializes out of thin air. It has a crown on it to go along with Niet's royal status. (287) Niet: (Err, circular shield.) (286) Lian: (Perception+Lore.. Past life defiantely applicable) (287) Niet: 14d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,10,9,7,6,5,5,4,4,3,2,1,1 = (5) +1 die excellency (284) Priceless Emerald: 7d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,7,5,5,5,1 = (3) (284) Priceless Emerald: (a respectable 4) (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: he.. or she glows golden.. much like an anima banner.. if someoen didn't quite get it... and tries punching Niet again! (284) Priceless Emerald: (should we roll JB?) (287) Niet: "Why are you hitting me?" (287) Niet: "Also, Desus was a jerk." (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: (Do you want to try and talk it out or fight?) (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "Because punching people by surprise is what Glorious Solar God Kings do!" (284) Priceless Emerald: "You... may have that wrong." she suggested (287) Niet: "Desus wasn't glorious." (287) Niet: "He was faking it." (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: he leaps back and tries to consider who else to punch (287) Niet: "They only do that when you're not expecting it." (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: (are your extras hidden?) (284) Priceless Emerald: (I... dunno, honestly) (284) Priceless Emerald: (I guess I'll go with no) (287) Niet: "Everyone here is expecting it." (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "For now" (284) Priceless Emerald: "How about we talk, for a change?" (284) Priceless Emerald: she suggested (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "Talking the last despirate act of the the despirate" (284) Priceless Emerald: "Or, it's a way to interract with people that isn't punching them." she stated, having gone back to her princessiness (287) Niet: "Desus talked a lot." (287) Niet: "Roshi probably did too." (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "Real men.. and women speak only with their firsts" (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: (Fists) (287) Niet: "So you're not a real man or woman?" (287) Niet: "Since you spoke with your mouth." (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "Don't make me become completely imcapable of listening to reason. I can do that. its a solar Charm" (284) Priceless Emerald: "Why not try being something else?" she asked (287) Niet: "You've admitted you're not a real solar though. Since solars are real men and women." (287) Niet: "Of course you could prove it if you went on a quest." ** (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus fake anima falires up to show he/she used a charm to ignore Niet ** (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "why wouldn't I want to be the single most awesome thing in Creation, the only thing that matters?" (284) Priceless Emerald: "Because, among other things, you're scaring the people here." (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "I keep trying to lead them by example, two people were talking and one didn't just randomly attack the other because they were making convincing points... don't they understand!?" (287) Niet: "We can see you're faking it." (284) Priceless Emerald: "Quite, plus, you didn't look at the whole picture, your stylings are out of date." (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "Nonsense, the new crop are just lacking in undrstanding of what they are.. I teach by example!" (287) Niet: "Desus was always up to date." (287) Niet: "And you don't have a grand goremaul." (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "You can't sucker punch someone with a Grandgoremaul (287) Niet: "You just don't have the right charm for that yet." (287) Niet: "Clearly you aren't good enough." (287) Niet: "Where's your wise old sidereal master?" ** (284) Priceless Emerald looks upon him with an utterly contemptuous look. ** (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "doing siderealy things" (287) Niet: "You still don't have the suckerpunch with a goremaul prana." (284) Priceless Emerald: "Really, you are a piteous thing, unable to understand the allure of alternate perceptions." she told it, (287) Niet: "I mean, if your master's gone you should be walking the land doing random adventures." (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "The ability to ignore the perceptions and ideas of other is a patented solar move" (287) Niet: "So why can't you punch your way off of the island?" (284) Priceless Emerald: "Good question, what keeps you here?" (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "Obligations" (284) Priceless Emerald: "Those being? (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "Secret" ** (284) Priceless Emerald looked him over, trying to determine his essence potency with essence sight ** (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: (octo) (284) Priceless Emerald: (he's essence eight? huh) (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: (Yes) (284) Priceless Emerald: "If you told us those obligations, we might be able to help you with them." she told him (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "and if I told you them they wouldn't be a secret" (284) Priceless Emerald: "Not true. A secret can be shared, as long as the group is small." (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "no it can't (287) Niet: "If no one besides you knows it then so does Nara-O." ** (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus shrugs ** (284) Priceless Emerald: "Could I at least ask how long you've been here?" (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "You can ask" (284) Priceless Emerald: "How long have you been here?" (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: Five years (284) Priceless Emerald: "Were you in the wyld before that?" (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "no" (284) Priceless Emerald: "How long have you been in this role?" (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "role?" (284) Priceless Emerald: "Well, you're really a Raksha." she pointed out (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: "Lies" ** (284) Priceless Emerald pulls out a handy iron ring she happened to have on her. "Then you wouldn't mind holding this." ** ** (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus ignores the whole idea ** (287) Niet: "So, how would we get you to leave the island?" ** (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus shrugs ** (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: (I am starting to doze, mind having sometime to think more indepth?) (284) Priceless Emerald: (sure, xp?) (286) Merela Roshi Eon Robin Desus: 4 ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights